


Dusty Records

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace and Anissa sift through records on a trip to the thrift store, and Grace asks Anissa a very important question.





	Dusty Records

“My dad has this one at home,” Anissa said, holding up a dusty record. Grace leaned over the crate in front of her to read the vinyl Anissa was holding.

“Casanova? Sounds familiar,” she said. “I’ve heard of LeVert. Not sure if I remember the song, though.”

“Okay well, I’ll buy this one for my collection and I’ll play it for you later,” Anissa said, placing the record onto a growing pile next to her on the floor. They went thrifting to find costumes for a throwback party that weekend. The day started off promising, but they were quickly sidetracked by the store’s vast record collection.

“Why are you buying it if your dad already has it? Just ask if you can borrow it,” Grace said as she sifted through the records in the neon green crate.

“Nope. My dad never lets anyone borrow his records, especially not his kids. The only way I can listen to them is if he’s home, and I have to be supervised,” Anissa shook her head. “He trusts no one with his records.”

“Understandable. Especially if he’s got some good vintage stuff,” Grace yanked a yellow one from her crate and read the name on the sleeve. “I found ‘If I’m Not Your Lover’ do you want?” Anissa’s eyes lit up, and she held out her hand.

“You found an Al B. Sure! single? Nice! Hand it over,” Anissa said. Grace held the record out of her reach and laughed.

“Hm, wait what if I wanted to keep this one?” She asked her girlfriend. Anissa rolled her eyes.

“Babe, you don’t have a record player. And do you even know who Al B. Sure! is?” Anissa tilted her head and smiled.

“ _‘If I’m not your lover, if I’m not your friend,_ '” Grace sang, to Anissa’s surprise. “ _'Tell me baby, just tell me what I am.’_ ”

“How did I not know you knew that song? You’re full of surprises,” Anissa grinned. “I’m impressed. Don’t know too many people our age who listen to Al.” Grace handed Anissa the vinyl.

“I know a few of his songs,” Grace shrugged as she set the green crate aside and pulled a black one in front of her. “But you’re right, I don’t have a record player. That could change though.”

“Oh yeah? Thinking about buying one?” Anissa asked as she flipped through the albums in her own crate. “We could find you a nice one online I bet.”

“I was thinking more like, you could bring yours over,” Grace said, leaning over her crate to look at Anissa.

“If I take my record player to your house, how am I supposed to to listen to it when I’m home?” Anissa asked, looking up.

“If you move in with me, you will be home,” Grace said quietly. Anissa raised her brows in surprise, then laughed.

“You want me to move in with you? Like, you and I, living together? In the same place? At the same time?” Anissa asked. Grace laughed softly.

“Well yeah. We’ve been together two years, and my lease will be up in about a month. I figure we could re-sign it, together,” Grace suggested as she moved her crate to the side and sat in front of Anissa. “Or find a new place. If it’s too soon, that’s fine. I just thought I’d ask.” Anissa stared at her girlfriend, pushing her crate of records away with her foot and leaning close to her.

“You really want me to?” Anissa asked. Grace nodded and smiled.

“Only if you want to. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, ever,” Grace said quickly. “I just want to sleep next to you all the time. I want to wake up with you every day. Not just on weekends.” Anissa smiled at Grace and took her hand.

“I do already have a key,” Anissa said. “And a lot of my stuff has been piling up at your place, lately.”

“So, will you? Feel free to say no if you’re not ready, I will completely understand,” Grace said nervously. “I’m sorry, this should be way more romantic.” Anissa shook her head.

“Asking me to move in with you in the middle of an old thrift store, surrounded by dusty records? That’s just about the most romantic thing you could do,” Anissa leaned in and kissed Grace’s cheek. “I would love to move in with you babe.” Grace let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was even holding, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, causing them to both topple over.

“Sorry,” Grace said, laughing with Anissa as they laid amongst the vinyl on the floor. She leaned in and kissed Anissa, gripping her waist firmly.

“Excuse me,” A high-pitched voice caused them to quickly break apart. They looked up to see a short, elderly woman standing over them, holding a record in a blue sleeve. “I’m sorry, but you two are blocking the door. I’ve found the last Luther Vandross record I needed for my collection, and I’ve just got to get home and play it.” Grace and Anissa grinned at each other and stood up to move out of the woman’s way.

“Sorry about that, ma’am,” Anissa said sheepishly. The woman chuckled.

“Don’t worry girls. I was the same when I was your age,” the lady nodded as she walked away. “Young, hot, and ready to go!” Grace and Anissa tried to contain their laughter until the woman walked away.

“She called us hot,” Grace said, raising her brows. Anissa burst into laughter.

“Come on, let’s pay for these records,” Anissa said, still laughing as she bent down to pick up her new vinyl. "We can grab the record player on our way home, and start moving my stuff in tomorrow."

“Well, what about our costumes?” Grace asked, helping Anissa grab the last few. “We never got around to finding them.” Anissa turned to Grace and took a step towards her.

“I don't mind missing out on the party,” Anissa said quietly, lacing her fingers with her girlfriend’s. “Right now, I just want to go back to our place, put on one of our records, and lay in our bed, with you.” Grace grinned as Anissa turned on her heel and led them to the register.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice!”


End file.
